


The Epic Story of Jango vs. the Junglefowl

by supergreak



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Season (Comics), Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chickens, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Unbetad we die like clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: A long time ago, on a planet far, far away, Boba's buir lived on a farm.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Epic Story of Jango vs. the Junglefowl

**Author's Note:**

> this is 90% the fault of my parents making me watch their chickens while they went on vacation, and 10% the fault of those enablers on Discord, you know who you are. 
> 
> IRL, the junglefowl is the closest wild relative to the domesticated chicken, and is still used for many of the same purposes as its domesticated cousin. Just imagine the most mandokarla chicken you can, that's the Concord Dawn Junglefowl.

Boba squirmed and settled closer to his side. "Next, buir, what's next?"

Jango turned the page to the next animal. " _Jenth is for_ _junglefowl,_ _a bird that's good to eat. Every day it lays an egg, and it's also used for meat."_ He read, following the Basic words on the page along with his finger. "Can you make the _juh_ sound, Bob'ika?"

"Jjjjj Juh!" Boba said, tracing the illustration with his fingers. The pictured junglefowl was of the domesticated variety, with a bright red comb and colorful feathers. "Have you sawed a junglefowl, buir? What sound do they make? Do they _fly?"_

Jango looked down on his son, smiling softly. "Oh, yes, I have _seen_ a junglefowl, son. In fact, when I was your age, a whole _flock_ of them lived on our vhett!"

* * *

_Jango got out of bed with the daily squawking, no need for his buire to wake him up. Junglefowl like to wake up with the sun, reaaaaaaaaally early. Just like you! He stumbled to the mudroom, slipped his mudboots on right over his pajamas, and grabbed his workgloves. Like every morning, he went past the barn, through the gate, and into the chicken run. He checked the water containers - all full - and unlocked the treadle feeder. A[treadle feeder](https://static.backyardchickencoops.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/chicken-using-treadle-feeder.jpg), Bob'ika, is a special dispenser for bird food, that gives opens up when they stand on the step. At night, rodents would get in if we didn't shut everything properly. _

_Then, it was time to open the door, to let the birds out into the run. They needed to be safe at night - just like little Bobas need to be safe in bed every night - but liked to run around during the day. While the birds are running around, young Jango went in to clean up their little house, raking up all the manure and scooping it into his bucket. Later in the day, he would come back to check for eggs._

_Now, junglefowl are very_ _curious and like to run around, eating bugs and seeds and plants. They like digging in the dirt, finding shady places, and playing in sand. And they are especially good at finding trouble. One particular day, one of the...silly little birds had dug a hole next to the fence, squeezed underneath, and found herself in junglefowl heaven: a field of hot pepper plants. The spicy ones for heturam food. Now, these plants had dark green leaves and bright orange fruits ripening and nice shady rows with plenty of new bugs to investigate. They smelled like good food, and the junglefowl thought so too, because she started eating the leaves. Oh no! The leaves of a pepper plant will make you sick! The junglefowl just thinks they smell good, she doesn't know she'll get an upset stomach! And messy runny poops!_

_..._

_Yes, I said poops, it's very entertaining._

_So what did I do? Well, I dropped that bucket of poop right there on the ground, ran across the yard, hopped over the fence, steered around the plants, and tried to shoo that silly bird back over to where she belonged. Did she want to go?_

_That's right, of course not. She had_ freedom _, and all the green crunchy leaves her feathery little heart desired. She crunched a little here, a little there, hopped up on a plant to poop directly on top of a pepper - that's right, super gross.  
_

_Now domesticated junglefowl aren't very good at flying. They're kind of fat, and can't get very high off the ground. But they can glide 5 or 7 meters, if there's a breeze. And so she flapped her wings - flap flap flap - to get up in the air, and then went zooooooooom all the way down the row of plants. A_ _nd so I ran right after her._

_When she landed, I was right there waiting. When I put my hand down, she sat down. Kind of like you just stand there when Skirata ruffles your hair, this junglefowl liked getting pets. So I give her a few pets and pick her up. I kept my voice really calm, because I didn't want to scare her. But I was just a little guy, and she was pretty heavy, so I had to hold her close. I walk her back to the fence, lift her over, and she flies away._

* * *

Picture book long abandoned, Jango set his flapping junglefowl of a son on the couch. 

"So you won, right buir? You caught your bounty!"

Jango laughed, tilting his head to the side as he considered it. "Well, I may have caught my target, little beroya, but I think we'll call it a draw. You see, when I was carrying her back to her home, she got nice and comfortable and..." He drew out the pause as he pulled off Boba's boots. "...made a huge turd on my shirt!"

"Ewwwww!" Boba made a face. "That's icky!" 

Jango nodded, hamming it up for his son. "So junglefowl are kind of sneaky and smart, but sometimes need a vhett - a farmer - to help them out of trouble, and make sure they are safe and have what they need."

Boba nodded seriously. "Can we read the rest of the book tomorrow?"

"Of course, ad'ika." He solemnly placed a bookmark in. "Now get ready for bed."

* * *

_Boba was now eight (and a half), and buir was on a hunt. He'd slipped out of his quarters after bedtime, ditched the nanny droid, and went to Find Some Trouble. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but always knew it when he found it._

_Tonight, the trouble he found was a little crying in their pod. This group looked like he did when he was four, and two of the other littles were trying to get him to quiet down before the Kaminiise noticed something was wrong._

_Boba dropped out of the ceiling vent. "What's going on?" He asked, landing lightly on his feet._

_The littler boys' eyes snapped up, before they sighed in relief at seeing it was only him. "'15 had a nightmare."_

_Boba tilted his head a little, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed. "When I was your...size, and I would have nightmares, Buir would tell me stories until I felt okay to go back to sleep. Do you...want to hear a story?"_

_' 15 scrubbed his face dry and nodded, and the rest of the batch of littles slipped out of their pods. Boba sat on the floor, keeping his voice low and his ears trained on the door._

_"You all know that my buir is a beroya, a bounty hunter. But did you know he was a mighty hunter when he was as small as all of you?_

_This is the story of Jango versus...the Junglefowl."_

Mando'a:

buir: parent

'ika: diminuitive ending, i.e. Bob'ika is "(affectionate) little Boba"

vhett: farm. So Jango's parents were farmers named farmer

heturam: "mouthburn"

beroya: bounty hunter

ad'ika: child, affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> Jango is totally being a buir here, which means he's interrupting his own storytelling, shifting tenses and perspectives in the story itself, doing all the funny voices, AND making the arm motions. Boba is three-ish here. Yes, parents purposefully include directional descriptors - over, under, through, around, behind, etc., - in their stories, because that's one of the concepts that kids start learning around that age. 
> 
> Years later, a clone will see an actual domestic fowl on a mission, and be very confused. Because the story, telephoned through brother after brother, made the bird seem a lot more intimidating.


End file.
